The present invention relates to soldering systems, and specifically to microprocessor-controlled soldering systems which enable a desired temperature to be maintained in one of a number of soldering tips used in the system. The desired temperature, tool and tip are inputted by a user, and a microprocessor evaluates the information selected with its data base to control the soldering operation.
Soldering tools are used to provide for a multitude of permanent electrical and mechanical connections. For each such connection, there is typically an optimum tip style, temperature, and solder formulation for the location of the connection. In order to accommodate all possible connections and soldering materials, a multitude of different tools and tips are required from which the proper selection can be made. The apparatus providing the heat to the tips must have different power ratings to be compatible with the particular tip employed. Users often have a large array of tools and tips accessible for use in one of the multitude of soldered connections to insure an optimal connection. Even if the user has access to a multitude of tips and tools, often the desired temperature for which a given tool was rated is not accurate. There can be oscillations in the tip temperature or droop present in he tool that are not properly compensated during operation, rendering the tool inappropriate for the task.
The present invention overcomes the problems noted above by means of a controlled soldering system that can provide a desired temperature to a tip and otherwise accommodate a particular soldering environment. The desired temperature is selected by a user and inputted into a microprocessor controlled system. The desired temperature is then maintained over the course of the soldering operation. The system has the flexibility to be programmed for a variety of tips and tools.
More specifically, the soldering system comprises a number M of soldering tools, where M is an integer .gtoreq.1, and a number N of soldering tools, where N is an integer .gtoreq.1. The soldering system also includes a control circuit connected to a selected tool having one of the tips attached thereto. The control circuit provides for inputting the desired temperature by the user and maintaining the temperature of the one tip to that input. The control circuit identifies which of the N tips is attached to the M tool by interrogating certain information inputted into the control circuit by the user.
The above is a brief description of the prior art and features of the invention. Other advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed discussion of the preferred embodiment which follows.